leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fateful encounter
A fateful encounter (Japanese: な い fateful encounter) is a flag attached to certain event Pokémon and some Mythical Pokémon that indicates they were met in a special manner. In Generation III, "fateful encounter" was listed as the encounter location; in Generation IV and on, "fateful encounter" is in the text describing the method of encounter. However, "fateful encounter" does not always appear in the text of Pokémon with this flag set in Generations III and IV. In Generation III, this flag is set for any and received from events, as well as the Deoxys caught on Birth Island and the Mew caught on Faraway Island; without it, it is impossible for these Pokémon to obey the player in Generation III, even if he or she has obtained all Badges. Moreover, any Pokémon obtained in will have this special flag set. In , the Shaymin caught in the Flower Paradise will be met in a fateful encounter; while only obtainable using glitches, the Shaymin caught in Flower Paradise in will not be met in a fateful encounter, so cannot be used to obtain the Gracidea. In Generation IV, the presence of this flag, from onward, allows for special events to happen if the Pokémon with the "fateful encounter" flag is in the party. List of in-game events activated by fateful encounter Pokémon * ** - In the Floaroma Town Pokémon Center, players can receive a Gracidea from a woman. ** - In the Goldenrod City Flower Shop, players can again receive a Gracidea from a woman. ** - In the Lacunosa Town Pokémon Center, players can receive a Gracidea from a woman. ** - In the Striaton City Pokémon Center, players can receive a Gracidea from a woman. * ** - Activates the appearance of Rock Peak, Iceberg, and Iron Ruins where the other legendary titans can be captured. * ** - Activates an event involving an encounter with the Spiky-eared Pichu. * ** - When selected as partner Pokémon, the player will be able to teleport from the Ruins of Alph to the Sinjoh Ruins far to the north. This allows the player to obtain either a level 1 , or , holding its respective orb. * ** - Activates an event with an encounter and battle with Giovanni in the Tohjo Falls after being taken back in time with . ** - Allows the player to obtain a in Castelia City. * Legendary beasts ** - Activates a battle with a wild in Lostlorn Forest. Trivia * It was once believed that a fateful encounter flag was needed to be set on a in order to activate the Pokéwalker route; indeed, events where such Jirachi were distributed advertised such an unlockable. However, it was later discovered that all Jirachi are capable of unlocking the route even without the fateful encounter flag. * It was once believed that a fateful encounter flag was needed to be set on an in order to activate the who both gives a Flame Plate to the player in Oreburgh Mine and a book to the Canalave Library containing inscriptions of all the plates. However, it was later discovered that all Arceus are capable of unlocking the event even without the fateful encounter flag. * An Arceus caught from the Hall of Origin may also be used to activate the Sinjoh Ruins event. One of each type of Arceus (fateful encounter and Hall of Origin) can be used in one game, in any order, to activate the event two times at most. In other languages |zh_cmn=命中注定般的相遇 |fr=Force du destin ( - ) Rencontré par hasard ( ) Évenèment spécial ( ) |de=Schicksalhafte Begegnung |it=Evento speciale ( - ) Occasione speciale ( , ) |ko=운명적인 만남 |es=Cosa del destino ( - ) Encuentro fatídico ( ) Obtenido de forma curiosa ( ) }} See also *List of Nintendo event Pokémon with in-game effects Category:Game mechanics zh:命中注定般的相遇